<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning confessions by ghostlygal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215172">Morning confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal'>ghostlygal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Arthur is not one to wake early</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lolol sorry for being gone, I'm working on other stuff and FINALLY LEARNED FÜR ELISE ON PIANO YAAY! </p><p>Also sorry that this shit is short lmfao I don't wanna overdo it nor tire myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was never functioning at 100% when he woke up, and we all know that. He usually woke up with his hair matted to one side, drool on his pillow, and a radiant Merlin looking at him.</p><p>God, how he loved that smile. Sure, it took Merlin at least 5 more minutes to get him off the bed, but if we're being honest here, it's Merlin's smile that gave Arthur the energy to start the day</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>And on that particular day, is when a little secret slipped from Arthur's mouth<br/>_________________________________________</p><p>"Well, let's see if his royal pratness wakes up in a good mood today" says Merlin, as he walks down the hall toward Arthur's room with his breakfast, which consisted on bread, ham, cheese, a raspberry mini cake, and grapes</p><p>As Merlin enters Arthur's chambers, he can't help but notice how cute Arthur looks asleep. Sure, he drools, a lot, but his hair looks radiant in the morning sun, and he hears little snores. Very cute .</p><p>He sets down the food on the table and opens the curtains, smiling.</p><p>"Arthur! Wake up lazy daisy!" Merlin says while gently shaking his King</p><p>"Hnnnnnngh..... Five more minutes...." says a sleepy Arthur, swatting Merlin's hand away and covering up in the blankets</p><p>"Nope, none of that! Wake up Arthur, you have a long day ahead!" </p><p>"Hmmmmmmpfff..... Five minutes and I'll tell you a secret....." </p><p>Now that perked up Merlin's curiosity. What secret could it be? </p><p>"Hmm... Fine!" He says, smiling and trusting that the secret would be revealed. In the meantime, he cleans up Arthur's room, and five minutes later he's sitting next to Arthur and telling him to wake up</p><p>"C'mon prat, wake up! You need to tell me the secret!" says the raven haired boy, smirking at his King</p><p>"Wanna know it?" Says a sleepy Arthur </p><p>"Of course prat!"</p><p>"I love you" </p><p>Merlin freezes, not expecting those words to come out of Arthur's mouth.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Merlin shrieks, suddenly awakening Arthur</p><p>"What's wrong?!" Says Arthur, just to noticed the other boy blushing a ferocious red. "What did I say?" Asks the King, fully aware of how he can be if he's sleepy</p><p>"I-i.... Umm...."</p><p>"Merlin. What did I say." All Arthur can think of is if he told Merlin that he loved him, and he was getting quite scared, let me tell you</p><p>"T-that you love me...." Whispers the other boy, still red</p><p>"Oh. OH" Now Arthur is the one blushing, at first a warm content feeling in his stomach, later to be filled with worried. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I know you probably don't like me, I know I can be much of a prat and-"</p><p>"I love you too"</p><p>Arthur were shocked by the words, but before he could say anything, Merlin started speaking.</p><p>"How could I not love you? You are one of the most caring persons in this planet. You care so much for me and your knights, and your people, you are always so nobles and kind, and not to mention you're handsome. And God, that hair. That hair looks better than a thousand coins and suns together. And your eyes. They shine like the blue oceans, they look like a beautiful sapphire. And it's not just that. I love your intelligence, how smart you are and how you perceive things. I love you Arthur Pendragon, it's been so hard hiding this emotions from you...." </p><p>And before Merlin could continue, sweet but soft, strong but caring lips pressed among his. Arthur tasted like honey</p><p>"Dumbass, I love you" says a grinning Arthur, "and I would give up my whole kingdom for you" </p><p>"Rather not, you've worked very hard for it. I love you too" </p><p>And just like that, thanks to a little slip, our two boys finally find love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>